


In the Absence of Death

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Wolf At The Door [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam, Demon Sam Winchester, Episode: s04e15 Death Takes a Holiday, Gen, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's plans to find Lilith and his body are put on hold when a Reaper in a town decides to take an unplanned vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Absence of Death

"I may have found something." Bobby's voice was gruff over the phone but it sounded comforting after being alone for so long.

"What?" Dean asked, leaning against the side of the Impala as sunshine washed over him. Personally he didn't think that it should look this nice out when the world was trying to end itself but he didn't have any say in the weather.

"There's this town, Greybull in Wyoming, where nobody has died for a week," the older hunter told him. "That isn't exactly unusual but one man with terminal cancer walked away from his hospital and another man got shot point blank in the heart and walked away without a scratch."

"Okay," Dean said. "That's weird."

"Worth a look?" Bobby asked.

"I don't have anything else better to do," Dean replied. "I'll check it out."

\---

Sam was sitting in the middle of Gabriel's dinning room table with his eyes closed and breathing even. His head was tilted slightly an the archangel had to wonder what exactly the demon was doing. "There's another seal breaking," Sam informed the angel without opening his eyes.

"Which one?" the archangel questioned, arching his eyebrows even though Sam couldn't see him. "And how do you know?"

"Alastair has a Reaper," Sam replied. "And as for how I know, Meg and I have a bit of a network. They passed on the information."

"Where at?"

"Greybull, Wyoming," Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "Stupid name for a town if you ask me." Gabriel snorted and Sam huffed. "I want to stop her."

"Why?"

"Two reasons," Sam told him. "First, it annoys the hell out of Lilith and secondly because it slows everything down."

"I thought the real mission here was to get your body back Sammy," Gabriel taunted and got a low growl in return, Sam's eyes flashing yellow-black."Easy there demon boy. I was just saying."

"I don't even know where Lilith is right now to track down my body," Sam replied with forced patience and the archangel could hear his teeth grinding together. "But chances are Alastair will be the one trusted to break this seal. He will know where Lilith is at and if we ask nicely enough he might actually tell us."

"Oh, it's us now," Gabriel commented with an arch of his eyebrows, earning him another growl. "I was under the impression that _you_ were the one who wanted to stop this seal from shattering like glass."

"Some angel you are," Sam sneered at him, tone rich and dark. "Sitting around here drowning in human sin while you watch the world prepare to burn." Gabriel was on his feet in an instant, lunging at Sam and sending the two of them crashing through the dinning room table. The archangel clamped a hand down on Sam's throat, squeezing slightly though well aware of the human soul still lurking inside. Sam had some sort of strange attachment to the soul but Gabriel had no doubt that when it came down to a matter of lives Sam would let the human die first.

"Do not question me," he growled low in his throat and Sam grinned up at him as if he'd gotten exactly the reaction he'd wanted. Disgusted, both with the demon and himself, Gabriel stood and allowed his wings to carry him away, not bothering to fix the dinning room table.

\---

Traveling to Greybull wasn't particularly difficult for Sam. He had grown accustomed to moving from place to place with nothing more than a blink and a considerable flex of his power. He landed in the main street, reveling in the frightened gasp of the woman standing outside her car. He smirked wickedly at her and she dropped her car keys, darting towards her home on legs that shook. _I hate it when you do stuff like that,_ David grumbled, sounding mildly nauseous and more than a little disgusted.

"Like what?" Sam asked lightly, feeling more like himself than he had since he'd left Hell. He was a predator stalking his prey, a demon with a mission instead of just a vague goal.

_Travel like that, although I don't particularly like you frightening the locals either._

"What can I say?" Sam replied with a shrug. "I'm a demon." David grumbled but fell silent as a sudden wave of power drew Sam in like a moth. He grinned at the Enochian symbols drawn all across the building and cautiously opened the door, stepping silently inside. He was in total control of the body now, he and David's shared space, and it showed in the way his shoes made next to no sound on the floor. A sudden shotgun blast had David flinching inside his mind but Sam kept moving, stepping carefully inside a neat, dark room to see Dean reforming and Alastair standing there with a wry smirk. Two Reapers lay on the floor, unconscious. "How cute," he drawled, drawing attention to himself as he allowed his eyes to turn yellow-black.

"Well, well, well," Alastair drawled, appearing amused. "Our precious Boy King wandering in on the affairs of Heaven and Hell again. So ready for round two?"

"What can I say?" Sam replied with a shrug. "I heard you were breaking another big seal and, well, I just couldn't resist."

\---

Dean felt sick. Alastair had cornered him and been preparing to murder two Reapers when another demon had walked in with a casual swagger. At first he had simply assumed the demon was working when Alastair but then Hell's torturer had called it the Boy King. _Sam._ Sickness boiled in his gut as the two demons studied each other. "You still have that brilliant little soul gleaming in that body," Alastair drawled. "How cute. You're a monster and yet you think you can retain some of your humanity."

"Oh I've long since stopped caring about my humanity," Sam said with a smirk. "But I kind of like this soul so I'm keeping him around. Besides, I don't particularly want to keep this body. I'd rather have my own back."

"And that's why you're really here. You think I know where the queen bitch is keeping your repaired corpse."

"No," Sam corrected, arms folded over his chest and a wicked grin on his face. "I think you know where Lilith is and maybe if I ask her sweetly enough she'll tell me where it is."

"She'd rather destroy you."

"I know, but she can't. If she does I can't give consent to Lucifer and he's stuck with second best." Sam slinked a step closer, grinning like he had just won the world in a game of cards. Alastair seemed amused but unworried by his antics. "So can I just ask nicely for the answer to my question or do I have to play nasty." This was a Sam that Dean had never seen before. Confidant and cold and dark, this Sam was everything he could have been had John been a little more like Max Miller's father.

"As if a child like yourself could harm me," Alastair scoffed and Sam glided yet another step closer, turning slightly and standing on the edge of the binding that was keeping the now waking Reapers trapped. Sam grinned, brightly angry but not at all happy, and broke the binding. Instantly the Reapers sprung to life, the male vanishing and Tessa reaching out to grab Dean and whisk him away. The last thing he saw was Sam shrugging his shoulders and the darkly amused look on Alastair's face.

\---

Sam felt uneasy. Despite his outer confidence he was well aware that he wasn't quite on the same level as those like Alastair and Lilith. The demon in front of him was perfectly capable of ripping him apart. "You want to know where Lilith is?" the demon question, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes," Sam replied warily.

"Then go," the demon rumbled. "I will find you when I am ready." Sam thought about arguing, saw the darkness lingering in Alastair's eyes, and thought better of it. He went.


End file.
